Control of circuit breakers has been utilized in different ways for long time. Several solutions on how to do it in order to reach different benefits have been presented, e.g. how to open a circuit breaker in an optimal way or how to close a circuit breaker in an optimal way, how to minimize erosion of breaker contacts and how to minimize inrush current. This is mainly used at high voltage level and higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,203 describes a phase control switch apparatus incorporating a phase-based break/make controller for protecting a reactive load such as a transformer.
EP 3125264 describes an electric power distribution switchgear for synchronized breaking of a current.
GB 2090702 describes closing of a third phase 80 degrees after closing of the two other phases in a hybrid contractor.